Time Tunnel MI5 Style
by Abigal
Summary: Ruth finds herself back at the beginning. Is it a coma, dream or real? Can Ruth change the past, will she want to? Is it fate or predestination...Sorry for delay, apparently I'm physically falling apart, first eyes, now bronchitis Excuse writing
1. Chapter 1

_**Time Tunnel MI5 Style….don't own the show or even the first part of this title, belongs to show from the 60s. (I think)**_

Ruth woke up that morning feeling different. Is it possible to feel younger? As she swung her legs out over the edge of her bed she noticed the room around her wasn't her apartment, but that of her house, the house she lived in when she first started working for MI5.

She looked in the mirror. She looked almost a decade younger. She then glanced at her calendar. It was the date that caused her to inhale deeply. It was THE DATE. It was exactly the date she started work for MI5, the day she arrived late and dropped files everywhere around Tom Quinn. Glancing at the clock, she sees she has plenty of time to be at work, but wonders, what is going on. She thinks, _I must be dreaming._ Then she trips over her shoes and catches herself by the edge of the bed and recalls that was exactly what happened that morning that is etched in her mind.

For a moment she thinks about calling Harry, and then decids he'd think she's lost her mind, not that he might not already think that. Her brain starts thinking about quantum physics and wonders if perhaps she has gone back in time. Back to a time where everything is simple. _That makes this a wonderful dream she thinks to herself. She is back to a time she smiled and thought all the world's_ _problems can be solved through research._ Is she really go back? Ruth decided she would enjoy the dream. Everything seems real, the color, the texture, and her appearance. She reaches out and sees Fidget. The cat looks years younger too. To Ruth it has to be a dream, then her analytical brain tells her it is too real to be a dream. At first she thinks about staying in the house and reminiscing. Then she recalls it is "The day." Her first day at MI5 if this is more than a dream. So she showers, (the water feels real) dresses in that awful outfit hanging in the closet, and she could see why some thought her bonkers that day. Ruth remembers at that time it really was a part she was playing to the team as she is to be a junior member, and needed to be noticed for her brain not her looks. She recalls she purposely played hippy-frumpy. It would become the role of a lifetime for her. Ruth moves on.

Shortly she is on the bus and headed toward Themes House.

She glances at her watch and sees she is going to be late, just as that day she made her way in and Harry made that awful joke. It seems history is going to repeat itself this time. _Can I change history, can I have more time with Harry. At what point did Harry fall in love with me? At what point did I fall for Harry. Ruth wasn't sure she had those answers. _She was minutes away from Themes House where she'd begin to find answers, and determine if this was a dream, coma, or real.

More to follow…


	2. Billiance on Display

_**Brilliance on Display**_

_It was time to come out of mourning for the loss of my favorite show and finish something started long ago. Many more chapters to follow, but I usually lose steam at about 18,000 words. Much of this chapter takes place as Ruth is making plans on how to handle traveling 10 years back in time, with no one to tell._

Should timelines be altered? This was the question she pondered, as she once again found herself tripping into the meeting room mumbling to Tom Quinn, "You weren't expecting me." Harry cut her off and said introductions could wait he wanted her up to speed on the threat. Suddenly, it all came back. She would find an Algerian agent, but they'd not save him or the youth who wanted to be a suicide bomber.

"Am I late?" Ruth asked innocently, "You're our analyst you should know," said Harry then adding his peculiar laugh that seemed to belong to a cartoon character, and she smiled. Ruth actually liked the joke, and remembered liking it. Was this the beginning of their cat and mouse relationship? How was she going to get her timing right this time? Did it matter? Should she just walk around the table kiss him and tell him she'd sort it all out within 24 hours? No. That's not the way it should be. She'd bide her time, wait and hack into the French security services, produce the picture and then warn Tom about what might happen. Tom. She hadn't thought of him in years. In the beginning everyone seemed to have a mild crush on him. She admitted to it, but then she also recalled her attraction to Zaf, who was a few years away from arriving on the Grid. Just how is Harry going to fall in love with me, she thought.

"Bugger the Home Office," she said, as she remembered when to insert the remark, but the rest she might have to play by ear. Her analysis of intel would send her into the stratosphere of respected analysts. After all, she has 10 years of memories to draw upon. Maybe this time she can avoid Cotterdam as well and she and Harry will have so much time together. Then she thought of Danny as she laid eyes on him, and his death. Can I prevent it? Then she saw Zoe, could exile be avoided for her. Looking around the table, so many tragedies were awaiting in the future, but she couldn't tell them. She could only hope to prevent them.

After the meeting, she started to set up her desk. She had almost put together her lamp when she remembered she was supposed to drop it in pieces and yell, which she promptly did. She's overheard them talking, Zoe, Danny and Sam, "Bonkers but Brilliant." It would be something she would play to her advantage. She had far more confidence, but was less naïve; still she needed to play the naïve junior officers Harry had hired. Junior officer, odd to be thought of that after all this time, she was anything but junior mentally. She could probably out do Colin and Malcolm both with technology knowing what was coming. Still, she decided she would pick and choose her moments until the past merged with the present. She definitely was going to avoid being kidnapped every time she stepped off the grid. In fact, she might turn into a field agent modeled after Callum, but with more personality.

She laughed to herself thinking of Callum, and again drew the looks of members of the staff who were still on the grid. Ruth knew the intel on the Algerian would be coming in within a couple of hours, and if she found it a bit earlier, things might change for the better, however, the more mature Ruth knew operations could go pear shaped very quickly. She would hope for the best, and add a bit of intel only she knew about but make it look as if someone had provided through the mosque membership.

It was approaching 10 p.m. She was at her desk. Harry was still on the grid. The intell was there and she had it all ready to go. She wouldn't wait until the next day. There would be no need for Tom to contact Tessa. Ruth didn't know Tessa, but what she knew about her, she felt it best not to travel down that path, and it might save the female victim in the cartel operation that had ended with death, and possibly sent Tom Quinn over the edge. Ruth knew she was already too late to save so many that had died hideously before her time, but maybe in this reality she could make a significant difference.

Harry's door was open. As had been her way, she didn't knock but barged in. Harry looked up surprised, used to everyone knocking on his door, as he was about to comment on this rude action, she handed him the information. When she told him how she's acquired it, he first looked shocked she'd hacked into the French security services, and then there was admiration. As he read the documents quickly, he said, "Red Flash the team." By rights she shouldn't know how to that so early in her indoctrination, but she did it automatically.

Harry paused briefly and wondered how she'd learned that information so quickly, but let it pass from his mind as he recalled she was an Oxford graduate even if she did major in Classics. Harry shook his head amazed at how much she had put together. Now instead of being behind in this classic terrorist scheme, they were actually about to assume the lead. He looked up at her again working at her computer and smiled. Harry was sure she was sent there to spy on them by GCHQ, but it didn't matter if she kept providing information of this quality. For a moment he let his eyes linger on her profile, and found he was admiring not only her mind, but the shape of her face, her hair, and her scent that lingered in his office after she left. Then he shook himself and remembered she was 17 years younger, and he couldn't consider a relationship with a junior officer. Still, that smile when she delivered the documents, her beauty. These images were not fading quickly from his mind as they should. After all he isn't the young field agent having flings with any attractive woman that he fancied. Harry picked back up the papers and found the information fascinating including the potential deadly alternatives should the Algerian find the bomber alone. Ruth had inserted a plan for such an action. It was fascinating reading, much more mature than that of a junior officer. He again look out of his office as she was leaving thinking he had possibly just hired the most superior junior intelligence analyst ever to serve any service much less MI5.


	3. Chapter 3

First test of altering events of an op

_Well at least I haven't waited almost a year to update this time. Hope I can live up to the high hopes some of you have. Sorry for so many typos. Will try to do better._

The team was seated around the conference room table as Harry disseminated the information Ruth had collated. Tom had that crease between his brows, and posed the question all had been thinking, "How did you develop these scenarios of possible outcomes?" Ruth was not unprepared for this. Quickly she reeled off statistics indicating the probability of the child being willing to die and that it would make no difference the comments made by the Algerian.

"Should the Algerian agent approach the child, all he will succeed in doing is getting himself blown up along with the child. Give him enough time to clear the area, but there is nothing else that can be done. Is this clear?" Ruth used a forceful voice in her statement, one none expected from such a young member of the team. Harry stared, thinking, _Who have I hired. This isn't the same woman I interviewed._ Harry was also finding himself drawn to her. She seemed familiar, someone he had known for years rather than just a day.

In her Report Ruth even provided the name of the child to be used. "I think our best option is to have this child taken into custody through social services. Have him examined to see if he can be returned to a happy life of a child. If not I fear we have a future terrorist in plain sight."

Tom thought for a moment. "Wouldn't it be better to let the child proceed and we might gather others from the fold."

Harry started to comment but was interrupted, "Once you have the evidence against the ringleader the group will splinter and there will be no need to gather others in because only one will have been trained to take this course of action through to its completion. We get the adult agent in, gather the evidence, and then withdraw with as little loss of life as possible."

Harry had closed his mouth, and then looked at Ruth, "Thank you Miss Evershed. However, I think the more senior members of the team can work out the logistics of what route we should take."

Ruth knew Harry was in head of Section D mode, which meant he wasn't going to listen to her advice. She knew him too well. The old Ruth would have stood down. The new Ruth, the one with a second chance wasn't about to let the dominos start to fall so quickly. She decided to play to his ego, the one she had yet to shatter. "Your right Sir Har….Mr. Pearce." Ruth had quickly stopped herself from saying Sir Harry as he had not yet been knighted. "I just am so enthused being here I couldn't stop myself." This time she used a voice that indicated innocence, and one she hoped would fool Harry long enough to let him consider the options she presented.

"Well," said Harry, "Tom you go find this Algerian chap, and set up a meeting. We'll find out if he's for real or if we need other options."

"Oh he's for real," said Ruth without thinking. Quickly she added, "There is just so much intel about him. He loves this country. That's why he's here." Ruth had not put that in the report but knew it to be true from the reports Tom had to write after the bomb went off killing the man and the child bomber.

Harry seemed to like this answer and then looked at her for a moment longer than normal saying, "Good work. Let's see what we can do with all this information. Ruth a moment please after the others leave." The others took that as their key to leave. They'd never seen anyone challenge Harry openly and survive to tell about it. They expected Ruth was in for a verbal rebuke if for no other reason than being right, but usurping Harry's role as the authoritarian of the group.

Ruth was expecting this as well, and had prepared her arguments. As Harry approached Ruth smiled nervously, and started to blather on about statistics thinking that's what the other Ruth would have done. She hoped this would keep his anger at her to a minimum.

Harry approached and leaned on the table with one thigh resting on it taking about half his weight from his body. He smiled. Ruth smiled back with a blush. "Miss Evershed, eh Ruth, would you have dinner with me tonight?" Ruth had expected many things to come out of Harry's mouth, but not this. Is it possible he was already in love with her this early in her arrival at MI5? Or could he be the Harry of old just trying to add another notch to his bedpost? No matter what, no matter how much she felt like running, she told Harry, "Yes," Ruth replied with just one simple word.

"What time shall I pick you up, and do you have a preference of where you'd like to eat?"

Ruth responded, "I'll leave the details to you."

"That's good. I know a place. I think you'll like it." At these words from Harry, Ruth's mouth opened and no comment came out, there was just a memory of a similar conversation, that that conversation was at least three or was it four years in the future.

Ruth decided to push this a little further, "You've already made a reservation." Sheepishly Harry said yes. "I might have said no."

Then Harry responded, "Then I'd be like the chap waiting for the girl making the rolls dance. What was the name of that movie?"

"Gold Rush. You won't have to wait I mean. Yes I'll meet you there."

"No, I'll pick you up at your place and drive, said Harry . Ruth was feeling elated. Then Harry added, "We'll talk about your place within the team and when and when not to offer operation plans to a well-seasoned team." This time his voice wasn't as pleasant.

Ruth started to worry that she may save the world, and team members but never have Harry.


	4. Dinner with Harry

**Dinner with Harry**

_Hope you enjoy, let's all see where this goes. Remember Harry's almost 10 years younger at this point. Maybe not the gentleman he evolved into where Ruth was concerned. Ruth is 10 years older, and changed, but no one knows this but Ruth…on with the typos…_

Harry was agitated with Ruth for two reasons. The first, she seemed to be acting a bit too much like a senior member of the team, rather than the junior officer she is, and the second is she's getting under his skin in a way he thought was behind him. Fifteen years ago he'd be thinking of bedding her no matter his or her status. All that had changed once he accepted head of section D. He swore no inter-service romance, although those were usually the easiest to start and they had common ground. Had he just watch Tom lose the woman he loved because of his job? _No, I can't let this go further. I end it tonight by berating her, but not so much as she loses all her confidence. I need that intellect of hers working to keep the UK safe. We won't have anything in common to discuss. I'll irritate her, and then she'll find me boring. It will be a safe night out, with a beautiful woman, just nothing to follow. There I've got a plan, now to put it into operation._

Ruth meanwhile was dressing. She'd gone shopping. She liked her tastes from her youth for work, but for socializing with Harry, especially after it sounded as if she would be getting a dressing down tonight, she had a better idea of what to wear than she would have if this had happened 10 years ago. She decided her grid style would remain as it was, but her socializing attire had to change. In her shopping she selected a sapphire blue dress that would bring out her eyes, which flared at the hem, the v neckline revealed enough just to intrigue the Harry she knew, and the low cut of the back would inflame his desire as well as the fitted waist to show off her figure. Matching shoes had been a must. A thin silver chain around her neck, earrings to match with sapphires set in silver. All would accent her pale English skin, offset by her brunette hair. She had her talking points planned, and was just putting on the finishing touches of her makeup when the bell rang.

There was Harry in a Black suit. They were perfectly matched for a nice evening out in London. Whatever Harry had planned to say to rebuke Ruth completely left his mind as he stared at the vision in front of him. He steadied his eyes, but his mouth was open, but nothing was coming out. Not a word.

"Welcome Harry, would you like to come in and have a drink before we leave for dinner?"

"Uh no." Harry had managed one response. He stood staring. Ruth looked back as innocently as possible. She didn't comment. She waited for Harry to recover from the shock to his system.

Finally Harry said, "We'd best go or we'll be late for our reservation." With those words Ruth stepped out into the night with Harry. She waited while he opened the Range Rover door for her. _Had I known what she planned to wear I would have brought the Jaguar. _

Ruth waited for Harry to begin the conversation during the drive, but when it became apparent he was speechless, she decided she would further disarm him. "Harry, I've been thinking, and I realize I overstepped my remit today when I took over the discussion. I hope I didn't do permanent damage to the team as a unit. I just have so wanted to always be part of MI5. A proper spy."

All the usually verbose Harry could manage was, "Well, see that it doesn't happen again. Run such matters through me and I will see what should be presented to the team as a unit." Harry knew that was all of a reprimand Ruth was getting tonight, because he was now hoping if he played his words right she would be in his bed before the night ended. Forget his standards set 15 years ago. He wanted her and somehow, he felt she wanted him.

Ruth could read Harry, along with a few uncomfortable shifts in his seated position, and knew the night was hers, but she also knew Harry needed to fall in love with her, not just desire her for one night. This might be a more difficult task. What Ruth needed was a foil to keep Harry at bay. She needed Zaf. Yet Zaf was a year or more away from arriving at MI5. Maybe she would play time spoiler again if Tom decided to leave the service. Ultimately Tom had thrived in the private sector, but she didn't want to see him shoot Harry. They had been quiet for some time, and she was drawn from her thoughts when Harry said, "We've arrived."

The restaurant Harry had selected, Ruth knew to be one of his favorites. The type men of his age frequented with dark mahogany covered walls, and privacy. It didn't escape her attention that the pianist was playing, "I've got you under my skin" as they were seated in a secluded some would call romantic setting. Table with candlelight. The finest of English tableware. As they were sitting there, silence was again descending on the couple who had always had trouble communicating. This time Ruth was determined to make an impression but keep Harry at a safe distance until the timing was right. There was that word again, timing. Their timing had always been awful. Ruth was determined this time they'd get it right. Just not jumping straight into to bed with him. That was not perfect timing. She had reasoned as had Harry, this was not turning out to be a working dinner. It was time to turn it around and Ruth would lead Harry down that path.

"Harry, do you think we can make this work with minimal loss of life?"

Harry had been staring at Ruth's cleavage and was shaken from his non- professional thoughts "What was that?" Ruth smiled slightly at Harry, _I want to give him some encouragement just not too much before the time is right._

Ruth nervously checked her watch, Harry poured from the bottle of wine he had selected, a red, she somehow thought he might select another type, but was pleased with what was before her. "I think working with you will be excellent. It will be the type of professional relationship I've wanted but couldn't have at GCHQ."

Harry's face fell with the words "professional relationship." _She thinks I spent the bloody night staring at her body well her face too for professional reasons? I have to remember she is young. Maybe I should go a bit slower. If it's worth having it's worth waiting for, and I think she will be worth waiting for. Besides how will I feel if it's just a one-night stand? How would she feel if it were only that? I can't lose the best analyst we've ever had all because I want her body, mind and soul._ With those thoughts Harry shook himself back to the conversation, and found himself debating with her just how much the Americans can be trusted. "Ruth they just want to use us and abuse us."

"Harry whether you like it or night, they still remain a super power, and we need them at times. We just have to stay ahead of them in many ways I think I can help with that area. Christine Dale has just joined CIA London. I think we can work with her. Perhaps we should have her work more with Tom," Ruth quietly suggested. Harry seemed to ponder this, but added, "Tom is seeing someone." Ruth thought, _Not the loony doctor._ "Maybe you should look into his latest love, I have heard she's not that stable."

"Really Ruth you didn't strike me as a gossip."

"It's not gossip. I've been checking on a few people, and she's popped up in a few police reports." Ruth thought a small lie wouldn't hurt.

"Ruth you shouldn't spy on your co-workers." Harry thought if she were spying for GCHQ this would toss her off.

It was Harry's statement that reminded her she was supposed to be giving GCHQ personnel information on section D to pass along to politicians. This time Ruth would not make the same mistake and would come clean to Harry during dinner.

As they were eating, Ruth said, "Harry I have to confess that GCHQ said I could only have this job if ever so often I passed information about section D along to them. I don't plan to do that, but I wanted you to know in case you want to send me back now. We might as well get this over with."

Harry reached out and caressed Ruth's hand. She had the softest skin he thought he'd ever touched. "I suspected as much Ruth, but I appreciate your forthrightness. In fact I might want you to pass information to GCHQ but only on my orders. That way we can all be happy." He was still holding her hand and Ruth made no move to pull back. In fact she shyly returned the caress and managed a blush.

All too soon dinner ended. Harry was hoping she would invite him in once they arrived back at her place. As he walked her to the door Ruth turned and leaned in and kissed him with controlled passion, offering hope but ensuring he knew the night was at an end he sighed. The kiss had sparked something he had not felt in a long time. It was more than lust and her kiss was more than friendly. It was progress. It might mean they would have to fill out their own permission to socialize forms. He left disappointed he wasn't spending the night, but happy there was hope.

Ruth for her part smiled as she closed the door behind her. She too felt hope, and that spark that had always seemed to exist. Now was time for sleep because Harry didn't realize just how important tomorrow would be to the team. They had an Algerian agent to use, and a child bomber to stop and save.


	5. Changing History

**Changing History the first time**

_Apologies for the long wait in the update. I've had a bad eye infection that limited time on computer and I actually thought my vision was worsening and needed eye exam. Fortunately I go to an ophthalmologist who knew what was wrong. First treatment I looked like something from the Walking Dead with yellow eyes. I've been using drops, and now feel I can tackle this project again. So thank you for your patience. _

During the morning briefing Harry kept remembering his evening with Ruth unable to give his full attention to her report. Tom questioned her intel. She assured him that the youth's name and identification was correct, including a picture. Ruth advised less dominating this time, and suggested they pick up the youth, and move in on the group, rounding up the other youths involved and pull the Algerian. If Ruth could change history this would tell the tale. In the original version, both the boy and man were blown up. It was part of Tom realizing that the Algerian wasn't some type of double agent, but was legitimate. Ruth had to convince Tom of this. It wasn't easy. "Ruth if you are wrong we could lose a lot of innocent people today."

"If I'm right then we save two and many more. Use CO19 to close them down, and put the children into protective services where hopefully we can undo the harm done by the maniac whose spell they fell under."

"Right, but if this goes wrong, it will be on your head," said Tom without blinking and in his most serious tone. Most likely he was thinking about the family he lost to a fake bomb. They didn't die, but they chose not to be with him any longer.

Tom left the grid to meet with the Algerian, "Time to wrap this up," he said. "No we can do more."

"We will do more if we can keep you alive. If we can keep the children alive." It was Tom's reference to children that made the Algerian agree to the new plan. Tom had been given the information about how his family had been lost in a real bomb, and Tom was able to use it.

By days end the children had been saved. The Algerian was on his way to another operation, and Ruth exhaled. It was late and everyone had left the grid.

Suddenly she inhaled the scent that was only Harry. She turned and he was standing behind her chair. Their eyes locked. Harry said, "You were right about it all. Had we not listened this could have been a very sad day. Now many more are living than are dead so good job." Then he quickly leaned down and kissed her. She didn't hesitate. She responded with a passion that led Harry to pull her up from her chair. They were standing pressed against each other. Neither wanting to break the kiss. When they did, both were breathing hard. They were so close she knew just what effect she was having on him. He could tell by the way her eyes sparkles and her body stiffened that she was just as excited.

"Your place or mine," said Harry.

"Neither." Said Ruth "You don't know me and I want you to know me before we carry this further. I know your history of love em and leave em. I am not going to be another notch on your bed post. Can you say you love me?"

"Ruth I can say I want you, and with that I think will come love I know it is more than lust this thing I feel for you."

"Honest answer. That gives me hope. So I suggest we think about dinner again and you get to know me."

"How is it Ruth that you seem to have known me for years, but I've just met you, yet there is a familiarity?" Harry reached for Ruth again and they kissed and caressed each other for much longer before Ruth finally said she'd miss her bus if she didn't leave now.

Both were sad to part, but both also knew it was the right move for the moment. As Harry thought of this he said to himself he did want more with Ruth than just a brief office romance. Perhaps he was already in love with her, but he couldn't be that forthright. His track record with women was apparently known by Ruth, so he must make a change, a change for the better.

Ruth left knowing she'd made a difference that day. As she walked down Themes House hallway, she saw Tom leaning against the wall in thought. He looked up. She nodded. He softly grabbed her arm to stop her.

"How did you know this would work," asked Tom with those piercing sincere eyes. He had a look of fascination toward her, none he'd ever given her on the Grid. Ruth suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable.

Stammering had helped her a bit in the past, but Tom waited for a clear answer "It just was logical. I found the information and it all linked together. That's my job. Nothing more."

"You did a good job. I don't think there has everyone been as amazing as you on the grid," said Tom.

"You over estimate me," said Ruth. "I just love doing my job being a real spy."

Tom pulls Ruth toward him and kisses her. This is something she had not seen coming. "Tom you're involved."

"Not that involved."

"But I can tell from the scent on you I'm not the first man to kiss you tonight. Tell Harry he has competition. And if you don't be sure I will."

Ruth now begins to worry that Tom may yet shoot Harry but for a different reason. She knows she's bought time from him going on the blink, but could it now be triggered by something else. Like all the females in her youth she had a weakness for Tom, a crush, but nothing like the life-long love that would grow between her and Harry.

"Tom, I think we barely know each other."

"Then have dinner with me and let's get to know each other better."

Just as these words were uttered, Harry entered the hallway. By the look on his face he had heard Tom but in passing only said, "Goodnight Tom, Ruth."

"The competition," said Tom to Ruth after Harry had exited. "May the best spy win."

With those words he pulled Ruth in for another kiss that she did not resist, and then turned her loose to ponder his actions and words, and her own feelings.


	6. The Challenge

**The Challenge**

_Trying to write a chapter a day as possible, this may turn into an epic._

Tom was gone from the hallway by the time Ruth was able to bring herself back to this version or reality she was now living. She thought to herself, _Did I really make a difference today? Am I changing the past? Will these changes be for the best? I should have watched Star Trek more while in school, rather than studying all the time. Time that is what this is about. Is this my time to excel, to achieve so much more as the Home Secretary of the future thought me capable of? Then there is Harry. I love him, but he is not yet in love with more, or if he is he hasn't realized it. _

As she entered her home, there was Harry sitting on her sofa. "Often let yourself in uninvited?" asked Ruth.

"Normally not, but I also don't normally feel rage at my head of operations for kissing a fellow agent, one I have clear designs on."

She could hear that dangerous tone in his voice and it was one that frightened her it meant he was after something and wasn't going to leave tonight without it, no he wouldn't rape her, but she knew as did he she would succumb to his seduction, if she didn't change his mind about what he really wanted.

"Harry, there's no need for jealously….I'

"Jealously, you think I'm jealous of Tom? I can assure you that before the night is over the only name to cross your lips will be mine." As Harry said these words he moved closer. Ruth backed away, into a small table. Harry had not yet realized he was frightening her and exciting her at the same time, Ruth had forgotten he did not yet know her in the way he would in the future.

Before she knew what was happening, she and Harry were kissing passionately for second time in the same evening. "I'll wipe Tom's kiss from your lips," said Harry. Just as Ruth was on the brink of surrendering to Harry, she pulled back.

"Harry you are upset, and I don't want the…the… well the first time with you to be all because you are jealous, especially when there is nothing to be jealous of."

Harry stopped but didn't let his hands leave her arms. He looked into her eyes, those beautiful sparkling sapphire blue eyes. Suddenly he knew she was telling the truth and that he'd been wrong to come in the way he had. "What is it you want Ruth?"

"I want what every woman wants. I want romance, love, and passion. But I want it from a man who has those same feelings for me. I don't want empty words. You and I may have one of the greatest love affairs of the century or you could ruin it tonight with a one-night stand."

Harry considered what she was saying. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever listened to a woman when all he could think about was bedding her. He was listening, and found this sensation equally sensual. Ruth's beauty combined with her intellect, no wonder Tom too was intrigued.

"Truce," said Harry. "May the best spy win."

Ruth thought back to Tom's comments. This was getting personally more complicated, yet if this world is real and she's stuck here she wanted to build the future she always thought she'd have with Harry. Tom would be a complication. He really needed to be with Christine Dale, and that too now factors into Ruth's plan to make a better future for everyone. Oliver Mace of course would have to be dealt with, and there were the things she didn't know about when she was away that she was sure Harry would have left out of the records she read when she returned. In her mind she thought, now George doesn't have to die. Nico has his father, and so many lives can be saved. She won't have the guilt that was there before. Then she realized Harry had moved away and picked up his coat

"It is time for me to leave," and Harry leaned in for a kiss but this time Ruth turned her head and he caught only her cheek.

As Harry opened the door, on the step stood Tom with hand raised about to knock. " Hello Tom, can I drop you somewhere _preferably in the Themes with cement attached to your body. _I can assure you neither I nor you are getting anywhere with Miss Evershed tonight, and trust me I've used the full Pearce press." Tom couldn't help but smile

"Great minds think alike. I think I'll drive myself home, but thanks for the offer, and I can see our analyst is in no mood for additional company." Tom with a brooding look turned and walked away. Harry waited a beat, turned and smiled at Ruth. "I believe our beloved grid will never be the same after your presence." With that Harry turned back toward the street and walk toward his car. He was smiling and started whistling. It was a tune Ruth didn't recognize.

After a bath, and glass of wine, Ruth thought about her future steps and how to keep the Grid working as it should and not be torn to pieces by so many losses. She knew that the next major case involved a child. With all she knew now, that could be handle via psychiatric care. The tougher case would be the drug cartel. It was time to devise a strategy for that case for it would be Tom's undoing if she couldn't prevent it, yet it eventually brought Tom and Christine together. This will be a challenge, and as a classist Ruth loves a challenge.

After her bath she decided to make a few notes, but also carefully devised a hiding place so they wouldn't be found. She couldn't have MI5 thinking she was a lunatic.

_Next up a bit of Zoe, Danny and Sam tossed into the mix and the competition for Ruth's attention between Tom and Harry, and Andrew will have to make an appearance along with her brother's crazy girlfriend. And will Ruth decide she liked all those kidnappings and adrenaline rushes. So many stories so much to change._


	7. Chapter 7

The Challenge Continues.

_Sorry for the delay in posting, first my eyes, then my bronchial tubes conspire against me, and now I don't remember which meds I have already taken. Any I will try my best to produce a product without too many mistakes. I look back and say how did it get by me. I'm so sick I'm rewatching season 10, that is sick. Need to watch season two. _

By late morning the incident involving a former MI5's officer's child had been handled through sending a team of psychiatric specialists to the boy's home and taking him to a facility where he could be helped. Harry had, after learning of the child's distress had taken it upon himself to oversee the situation. As he returned through the pods he looked at Ruth, as she looked at him, and Tom glanced at both of them.

"Ruth, my office please," it was said in the manner of a request, but everyone knew a request from Harry was just a polite order. Ruth's brow furrowed. She couldn't think what she'd done. Then Tom's brow furrowed trying to figure out what Harry wanted with Ruth, she really was starting to district Tom from his work.

Harry to Ruth, "How could you possibly know the psychological break that child was undergoing? You seem almost super natural in your abilities here. I'm not complaining, but I can't see how you connect all those dots no one else sees."

"I'm an analyst Harry. It's what I do. I see things others don't because the others aren't looking at all the data that crosses my desk." Her answer was simple the kind she thought would keep Harry from asking too many more.

He moved closer. Ruth couldn't help but feel the tension between them, but when would be the right time for them. There never before seemed to be a right time, so why had she be given this second chance. She could right so many wrongs. Harry placed his hands on her arms, and said, "good job today. So what does your crystal ball predict next."

Ruth didn't need a crystal ball she knew that Tom's breaking point was still under the surface despite his apparent interest in her. "I'll have to collate more information and get back to you." Ruth did decide to toss out one additional piece of information.

"While going through Russian files, I learned Elena was a double agent, actually never truly a double agent, she was sent to turn you. Sasha her son is not yours. His DNA is a match for Elena's husband."

With that she turned and walked out on a Harry who looked like he'd just been given a reprieve from a death sentence." He followed her out, "Ruth a moment."

She stepped back into his office. "How did you know I thought I was Sasha's father? I came across it in a file on a CIA official's computer, seems he thinks you are the father, but additional tests reveal you are not."

"Are you certain of this?"

"Yes. In fact Elena was playing you. She knew all along her parents were not tortured by the then KGB. Seems once you told that lie she was ready to go along with the KGB. In a report she acknowledges she enjoyed you in bed, but it was nothing more." Again, Ruth studied Harry's face and then she saw him relax. It was a look you rarely saw from Harry Pearce.

"So it seems a 20 year guilt I've been carrying was all a game. I'll have my revenge."

"No Harry," said Ruth, "We have many more important matters. There will be a point in the future where you may deal with her. My life might depend on it."

There was a knock on the door and it opened, this time it was time. "We have a situation," said Tom.

It was the time Ruth dreaded, they'd found the Charla Cartel operation and Tom and Zoe decided they should go undercover and make friends with the leaders lady friend. Ruth voiced objections but really had nothing to base it on.

During the operational session she did add, "Are you all here familiar with a former senior agent named Tessa?" Everyone in the room looked around at each other with a certain discomfort. Ruth knew she'd hit a nerve. She had never met her but she'd seen the result of her work before Tessa flew off to parts unknown.

"I see I've hit a nerve, but never mind. No matter what, you are not to use her, and additionally, I have reason to believe Tessa has left a mark or two behind on MI5. Intel suggests Sam is working for her but doesn't realize it." At this Harry bolted upright in his chair. "Calm down Harry, she's not done anything yet, and Sam thinks it's a training exercise. You need to call her in and tell her the bar is close. That's the code to end the cam and ask her for the device she was to use. I do know she's already acquired that item."

"Now I also have reason to believe that should this operation go pearshaped, the woman will die a horrible death. Are you prepared for that Tom?"

"Me. Of course. I've lost people in the field before." Tom replied in his usual monotone.

"This may be different. You will have to get to know her, but I have reason to believe that if certain information falls into the wrong hands then she will die and the cartel is not known for its niceties."

Once again Ruth was able to give the agents just enough information to let the events play out as planned without the unnecessary deaths.

After this operation, Ruth and Danny started talking more. It reminded her of the old days when she knew she could count on him. Both Tom and Harry also noticed. It wasn't long before Tom made his way to Ruth and asked her about a drink. She felt like she should say no, but also knew that she had to factor this into all that was taking place. So Ruth accepted. Harry did not have a happy look as she walked off the Grid with Tom's arm at the small of her back. Ruth just wanted to keep Tom on an even level, and make sure he eventually interacted with Christine Dale. If she did not know all that she did know, this would be the time of her life.

At the George, Ruth looked at Tom and said, "you know I'm not interested."

"Yes, but now that I've accepted it, I enjoy the kick I get out of watching the steam come out of Harry's ears when he sees you look, much less talk, to another man." They both laughed.

"Yes, but he is a man who cannot show his emotions easily," reminded Tom, "That's why I've decided you are good for him. Still if you decide to give up on Harry I'm available."

"Not for long Tom," with that Ruth glanced to where Christine was having a drink by herself. Tom got the message and decided why not give the beautiful blonde a chance. With that he got up and moved over to chat with Christine Dale. At the same moment Harry entered the bar and slid in the seat just vacated by Tom. "Buy you a drink?" Harry asked her a bit cheekily feeling more confident since Tom seemed to have moved on. Ruth smiled that shy youthful smile she had then and nodded her acceptance. She thought about timing.

Ruth was starting to see the respect and desire from Harry. In the past he'd respected her first and the desire came later. This time it seemed to be working in reverse.


	8. Drinks

Drinks…

As Ruth and Harry sat at the table, he with a scotch, she with red wine, they gazed at each other. He was sizing her up. She was thinking _Harry's not yet the man he is today, I mean in the future, but there are the markings of a changed man. _

Harry was giving her his most charming smile, and sparks from his eyes. She knew what was on his mind, but she also knew, that for this to work, she needed to make sure she made up all the rules, and not make the same mistakes. In fact she may just throw the rule book out. "Harry, why are you giving me so much of your attention. I don't see it with Sam, or any other junior agent?"

Harry was perplexed for a moment, then the answer he needed surfaced. "You're my analyst. I need to work closely with you. You are not in the field. (Ruth thought that would change but he didn't know it yet.) I think we need to be comfortable around each other." Harry judging by Ruth's raised eyebrows, knew he'd used the wrong phrase to end that part of the conversation.

"Comfortable?" asked Ruth.

"Yes, comfortable. We need to have time together. In many ways we will be closer than if we were married." Again Harry thought, wrong choice. "I mean we have to almost be able to finish each other's sentences." Ruth smiled. Harry thought it meant she'd accepted his explanation. Ruth knew that was exactly what developed between them, but then she was less mature mentally the first time, and he too reserved for fear she'd flea like a bird into the wind.

Harry, still being a bit adventuresome, as he was 10 years younger than the last time Ruth had arrived on the grid said "I want to ask you a personal question, but you don't have to answer. Does a 17 year age difference matter to you when it comes to personal relationships?"

Ruth blushed but looked him in the face making eye contact, both her eyes and his revealed just how attracted they were to each other. She responded carefully. "No the age difference doesn't bother me. I don't like gossip, but can live with it. I don't like the type of gossip about sleeping with the boss." At those words, Harry all but choked on the scotch he'd just swallowed. She continued, "But I think I can learn to live with it provided it's not a fling. I don't do flings."

Harry was thinking about what she'd said. Then Ruth informed him, "I think HR would have to approve it, but since they like for you to stay within the service ranks for mates it shouldn't be difficult." It was Ruth's turn to blush as she realized she'd used the term mates, as in mating.

Harry looked at her and thought. _She's not the type I've used in the past, but I'm not so sure I'm going to use her. I think this has potential if I can be more emotionally forthright with her._ Odd thoughts were going through Harry's mind, he now feared he was falling for the elusive Miss Evershed. _Is that what I want? Is it what I need? Is it what she needs? Wait, when did I ever care about what my partner needed. No I'm not a complete bastard when it comes to women, but not far from it._

His thoughts were interrupted by Ruth, " Shall we go for a walk along the Themes."It was another of his favorite activities, _how could she know, or did she. Do they have that much in common? He found Miss Evershed growing on him with every passing minute he spent with her._

Ruth knew he would enjoy the walk. It was a full moon it would be beautiful. It would be peaceful. It would be romantic. That is what she and Harry had missed. They'd never been able to be romantic with each other. Maybe now was the time. Harry had readily accepted the offer. He paid the bill and escorted her from the bar and they made their way to the river bank for their walk.

They walked in silence. It seemed there was no need to talk. They were content with each other's company. Ruth had quietly slipped her arm through his. He did not pull away. They continued on. They came upon a bench. Ruth always thought of it as their bench, but this Harry doesn't know that yet. She suggested they sit and admire the view. Harry agrees.

There is silence, but not awkward silence. He puts his arm around her and pulls her closer to him as he notices she's a bit cold in the night air. She doesn't pull away. She leans into the protection of his arm. They start with small talk. He knows she's graduated from Oxford as did he, only 17 years before. They talk about the river, and the setting. They talk about anything but work. After a while there is a lull in the conversation. They look at each other. They move their heads closer together. Harry moves toward Ruth's lips. Ruth moves towards Harry's lips. The kiss is gently, followed by several more gentle kisses. Then the kisses grow in intensity, until both pull back, hearts beating rapidly.

"Is this too much too fast Ruth?" The analyst in Ruth is summarizing the situation. Then she stops. She'd sworn to do this differently given a second chance but was it too fast? I could never be any slower than the first time.

"No," said Ruth. "This is not too fast. In fact I was thinking I need a drive home.

Harry didn't need a second hint. "May I escort you?"

"Of course, would you like to come in for a drink before going home?"

Harry looked at her and thought _a drink and more. _He managed not to voice these thoughts. Instead he said, "that would be lovely Ruth." Both had the look of hope in their eyes, as Harry, pulled out his mobile and called for his driver to pick him up. "Do you mind Ruth that the driver knows? If you do I'll send him on his way." Ruth knew in the past it would be the driver who would spoil the secret but this time she didn't care. She wanted Harry. She wanted a life with Harry. Now she had to make sure he would want the same with her. Had it only been sexual tension and her refusal of him that held his interest or was there more to it? This time she was determined to find answers. In fact she should know the answers in the near future as she recognized Harry's vehicle pulling up and an expression of surprise on the driver's face. It was definite. If everything goes to plan, by tomorrow their secrete would be out thought Ruth. The Grid would be full of gossip. Still it did not bother her this time.


	9. Arriving at Ruth's

**They arrive at Ruth's**

_Okay, bronchitis, then trip and hurt ankle, so I'm trying to update at reasonable pace, but need to step back and see where I'm going._

They arrived at Ruth's house. The old Ruth would have fumbled with the keys, new Ruth had greater confidence. They stepped across the threshold into her home. It was the first time Harry had been there for any length of time and he glanced around wondering where the bedroom was. Ruth reading his mind said, the kitchen is this way, do you want tea or something stronger?

"I'll opt for something stronger." Harry wasn't sure where this was going. Ruth knew where she wanted it to go but wondered if Harry has yet had enough time to change from the man he once was.

Ruth decided they'd both have scotch. Her drink of choice always is wine, but tonight she felt he might need a bit of extra courage.

There was an awkward silence as they had moved to her sitting room and were seated beside each other on the sofa. Ruth decided to see where he would lead.

"I suppose you already have tomorrows threat assessment halfway prepared in that brain of yours." Then Harry winced at choosing such a neutral topic for discussion with the lady he'd spent the evening with.

Ruth realized that Harry was trying to make small talk but wasn't sure what to do with her. "Maybe I should leave," said Harry.

Then Ruth reached out her hand to cover his. "Wait. You don't need to go." The look from her eyes were clear to Harry that she was making a very specific offer to him. She saw the acceptance reflected in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Ruth I don't want anything awkward between us should something go wrong."

"Trust me Harry, when things go wrong, we'll know how to handle them. Would you rather wait a decade to discover if we're compatible, or find out now?

Harry swallowed. It was decision time. At first he started to pull his hand away from Ruth's then he turned and gripped hers and pulled her to him and they kissed. There was no hesitation, nothing was chaste in this kiss and both were participating with equal amounts of passion. Both were starting to let their hands roam over each other's body.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom," said Ruth barely able to pant the words.

"I couldn't agree more." This was not the Harry 10 years older, this was a Harry 10 years younger, Ruth thought about what the night would hold for them as they climbed the steps to her bedroom. At her door they stopped. Harry pulled her to him and started aggressively kissing and nipping at Ruth. It was a teenage thought, but Harry told himself he would leave his mark on her tonight. Everyone will know she's mine.

They made it to Ruth's bed, both undressing each other quickly. There was no thought of protection. Harry only though about what he wanted and he wanted Ruth.

Ruth knew she wanted this Harry as much as she wanted the Harry 10 years from now. The passion burned hot between them. Harry had tried to hold on as long as possible but almost as soon as he possessed her he found he could not control his release. It had been too long for him. He'd been celibate for many years following his last affair. Although dreams of Ruth had of late led to uncontrolled release when he had not control. Yet here he was with Ruth and the same was true. "I'm sorry Ruth," he panted, "It was just so wonderful. I couldn't hold back. I'm so sorry/"

Ruth pulled him to her and kissed him gently. It's fine. I'm sure round two will slow you down, she smiled as she looked at the expression on his face. It was a cross between joy and doubt he could withstand a second round with Ruth.

This time Ruth initiated the contact after having cuddled with him for about an hour. She started working her way with her lips all around his body, his scares, areas where she knew he might have scars in the future if she didn't prevent them. Suddenly he flipped her on her back and penetrated her. This time taking it slow and ensuring her satisfaction.

Later they fell asleep in each other's arms. Harry knew he had no plans to leave that night and had sent his driver home hours ago.

Ruth awoke first, loving the fact she was in Harry's arms and all that happened last night. As she turned, Harry was already awake watching her.

"I think we need to start making our way to the grid," said Ruth.

"Why not take the day off?" It was Harry's question.

"Nope. We are not going to take advantage of your position." As soon as Ruth said it, she knew it was the wrong choice of words.

"I very much want to take advantage of our positions right night." With that Harry began to make love with her again and this time they were satisfied together. Harry also knew that his heart was completely owned by Ruth Evershed. He never wanted to look at another woman. He knew that he was made for her and she him.

Finally Harry suggested, "well we can conserve water by showering together." Of course this led to another round of love making, ensuring they arrived late on the grid together. What Ruth failed to notice in her afterglow was that Harry had left his mark on her neck and the top she was wearing revealed it to everyone. She was so concentrated on readying for work, she'd failed to see the mar.

Of course others on the grid would not. However, they would have little time for teasing her as another crisis was about to develop. Ruth was thinking it was almost time for Oliver Mace to appear and she felt he had to be taken out of the picture, even if it meant assassination. Ruth wasn't sure this was all a dream, a coma or her death, but she was going to make the most of it as she had no other options.


	10. Ruth Continues to Amaze

Ruth Continues to Amaze

_Sorry for the long delay in updating, hit a dry spell and muse abandoned me, think I'm back on task, but we still have so many years to go…couldn't resist a rewrite on EERE. As always, none of this is mine and no copyright infringement intended. _

Ruth continues to amaze the team by seemingly to almost predict the future. She knew the drill to test their reaction under pressure would soon get underway. Zoe had already been caught out with the married banker during one operation related to banking. This time there was no catching Ruth feeding information to GCHQ as she was no longer doing so in this new life of hers. Ruth was in fact still wondering if this world was real, but didn't dwell on it, as it was now more real and so much better than her old life had been.

She and Harry had not been a one-night-stand, but continued to be professional in all matters related to the office. Harry on the eve of the drill had called Ruth and said he wouldn't be coming over that night. She smiled and was able to sound genuinely disappointed. Ruth knew Harry feared he give away the fact that the events on the morrow she would be a drill and not to be taken too seriously.

Ruth expressed how she'd miss him, but understood. Harry on the other end of the phone had a crease in his brow, wondering why Ruth wasn't more disappointed and if perhaps she was losing interest in him. He would not sleep well that night, while Ruth slept with the knowledge that the drill would not be so intense for her this time, as she had more than a cat to go home to and she was more than just her work.

Later in the morning, just as before the major incident alarm sounded, Tom broke the rule and let Danny in who was as usual running late. To Ruth she knew it was only akin to a fire drill, but she played her part. Except this time she wouldn't fall apart during her presentation during EERE. She was only vaguely listening to Tom's instruction. Colin chimed in on what EERE was, and their role. Zoe was to monitor communications, and Ruth again was paired with Sam for research.

Ruth discussed possible dirty bombs. The two visitors to the Grid kept trying to get out of the building, and then as if on cue the communication devices started going down. Radio and television feeds were false, but Ruth remained silent. She knew that when they were told the helicopter with the Prime Minister and another with the Royal Family were no longer, that it wasn't true, but she continued on as if it was real. However she delayed in putting on her protection gear, as she knew Malcolm would convince Tom that the gear under the attack was useless. She hung back aware too that Harry was watching her more than previously. His eyes followed her as she exited from a meeting with the Downing Street MX.

Malcolm made his point about the suits, then comms went down and they were blind. It was Colin who first suggested it might be more than a drill. Ruth said "the telly" knowing a false feed was what would be seen. She stayed stoic and serious. She really hated it when the power failed. Colin and others were pulling wires down from everywhere. Then They would get pieces of information such as the sign that said VX. Danny breathed in and then said, "not the gas."

They gathered in the conference room. Ruth started her explanation of VX. The first time, she had become emotional and Sam took over. This time, Ruth stayed firm and watched Harry's admiration in his eyes, instead of his pity, as he had for her before suggesting then Sam finish. But this time Ruth gave the entire scenario, professionally and calmly, although she was explaining how deadly the gas was. Harry had also noticed Danny glancing at Ruth. Ruth was explaining the lethal dose, how the gas worked, and Malcolm said what he was thinking about it being a sweet weapon. Harry was looking very serious, but avoided all individual conversation with Ruth. He really was looking very strained. In the past, Ruth knew he was concerned about his team. This time Ruth suspected he was worried about how she'd react at the end of the exercise, especially when he goes into his routine of being ill and possibly dying alone in his office. Ruth remembered how upset she'd been, and allowed for a little emotion as she thought what it but only briefly. The power had failed again and the generators kept the computers running, just as Ruth was explaining to Tom how easy it was to acquire the gas. Ruth was thinking how good everyone was playing their part. Ruth then explained the plan of the survivalist group identified as being behind the attack.

Zoe then said, "it's real isn't it." She was getting emotion. She was mentioning her father. The observers were talking of one's daughter. Ruth decided she'd add her part, especially so Harry could hear it. "Maybe we should all just walk out and be with our loved ones even if we've only got a cat." She saw Harry wince at that. They had neither promoted nor hidden their relationship. The Grid was at one of its most busiest time and no one was noticing Harry and Ruth, as Tom focused on Christine, Zoe was worried about the pictures and video of her with the banker. Danny was in love with Zoe, but focusing on Sam. Colin just wanted to put together a party barge and Malcolm like Danny was somewhat enamored of Zoe.

Danny did ask Ruth, "What is the matter with Harry? He's so distant." Ruth didn't have an answer.

Now politics were involved as they didn't know if an official state of emergency had been declared. They began to try and contact other cities, and only Edinburgh was available. Ruth explained the footprint of the gas.

Tom entered Harry's office and learned he went to the loo before it was closed. He exited and divided the document of instructions of what to do if Turnstyle failed. Later Ruth observed Danny and Sam talking. She hoped things would turn out better for theme in this MI5 universe. Life was better for her. Ruth explained how there was not head of government but finally there was the communication with Edinburgh. Of course that was eventually lost

The observers were accusing Tom of treason as he tried to get everyone working together to decided what was best for the country. The observers said Tom was Nero fiddling while Rome burned. Ruth remembered her response, "I say fiddle on." It was agreed they had a state of emergency. Tension was still building in the room.

Ruth had finally went in to see Harry, and he had gone into his act and she did her best acting to date, and ran back out and called for Tom. Harry explained he didn't think it was real, and became emotional, even managing to cry a few tears. Tom quarantined him. Ruth knew Harry could get out anytime, but the drill had to run its course. She had her acting to do.

When Tom exited it was to face Ruth who appeared sad. He walked toward her. She followed him. "So it's in here." It was a statement from Ruth not a question, but Tom responded, "Yeah."

"So we just leave Harry?"

"Yes."

"It's a terrible decision Mr. Tom Quinn." Ruth had managed to recall the conversation from so long ago for her, but in the here and now for all the others.

"Is it? I can't tell any more. They all have dumb hate or dumb trust."

"On the head of the king let all the sorrows lie" Ruth quoted.

Tom was feeling the pressure and Ruth knew she had to be his strength, his backup as the drill became more real to the team members. He didn't know what to do.

Ruth backed him up against the wall, "We're the troops. You're the leader. Leaders don't have feelings as you well know." She was glad Harry didn't hear her say that last part. However he was hearing more than she knew capable of monitoring the Grid from his office, and her remarks hurt. Did she really think he had no feelings? Did she just mean Tom, and she was too close to Tom for his liking although there was no physical contact. Harry did chuckle when Tom said to Ruth, "This is a strange way of trying to comfort me."

Harry felt better when he heard Ruth ask Tom about giving him some water, but Tom insisted that his quarantine not be broken. Ruth agreed with him. Harry again felt a twinge that Ruth didn't fight harder for him. Did she love him, or was she just using him, no Harry thought, Ruth cared, but she had a job to do. He shouldn't let personal feelings get in the way.

Tom finally told the others that Harry was sick. Zoe and Sam seemed to show more concern than Ruth about him. Colin and Danny were now so stressed they were coming to physical blows, shoving and pushing.

The observers were determined to make a run for it. Tom was yelling and called for a moral building project. Then Tom approached Zoe about weapons. Zoe resisted his plan at first, but ultimately agreed.

No one really bought into the project Colin and Malcolm were working on and finally the Observers tried to leave, and Tom and Zoe pulled their weapons. Ruth never cared for weapons but knew the exercise would soon be over. Once the shot was fired the drill ended. Harry exited. He hugged Zoe, something that made Ruth feel a bit jealous. Harry was still feeling jealous over Ruth's lack of concern for his well being. He kept telling himself it was just an exercise, but she didn't know that. Of course he didn't know Ruth was well aware it was an exercise. "You bastard" Ruth said just loud enough for Harry to hear. Harry decided to congratulate Tom on his leadership. Then collected the guns. Everyone was emotionally drained, but it was off out for a liquid lunch. Harry made sure to stay close to Ruth but they still hadn't talked about the exercise.

Just as Ruth noticed the hug from Harry for Zoe, Harry noticed Ruth smiling and chatting with one of the outside observers who came in after the drill. As everyone was exiting the pods, Harry moved behind Ruth and put his hand on her waist. He whispered, "We need to talk."

Ruth replied coldly, "Why? It was just a drill." Harry was hoping drinks would help Ruth's mood.

At the George, Ruth managed to slip away from Harry's grasp and sat with Tom, Zoe and Danny. Tom smiled, although he was seeing Christine Dale now, he still liked to get a rise out of Harry about Ruth so he reach around her placing his arm around her and resting his hand on her arm, slowly moving his fingers up and down her upper arm. Harry was not happy as he approached the table.

"Tom don't you have a report on the drill to write up." Harry was serious.

"Ruth was just volunteering to write it tonight since she confirmed that all she had to go home to was a cat. I thought maybe I could assist her."

By now Harry was getting angry, but Ruth too had her reasons for being upset with Harry as he had hugged Zoe and ignored her after exiting his office after the drill.

"Yes, I told Tom it would be all right to come over to my place tonight to finish the report. After all we can't work from Themes House. Malcolm and Colin practically destroyed it pulling all the cables lose."

"Ruth might I have a word with you privately?"

"Why," asked Ruth innocently.

"You know why."

"No I think you should tell me."

"Here in front of everyone?" Harry couldn't believe Ruth was asking for this in front of much of the team.

"If you're sure?" Harry waited. Ruth just waited for his comment.

"Well I had planned to come over tonight." Harry left it hanging in the air. Zoe choked on her drink, Danny raised his eyes. Tom smiled. Ruth said nothing.

"Good you can help with the report," said Tom pushing his luck, knowing he would see Christine later in the night and really didn't plan to go to Ruth's.

"I have no intentions of working on a report. I intend to take Ruth to bed and make love to her until the early hours of the morning and we may or may not make it into work tomorrow." Harry's comments only made Zoe choke more on her drink Danny had covered his ears not wanting to hear any more.

"This is news to me. You couldn't make it over the night before the drill. What makes you think I want you the night after the drill? It was emotionally draining," said Ruth. The past version of youth would not have had the maturity to hold her ground with Harry, but this time she did.

"Ruth this is not the place." It was Harry's turn to stall.

"Well you hugged Zoe first when you exited your office go visit her."

"Wait a minute," said Zoe. "Don't drag me into this. I can't help who Harry hugs."

"That's my point," said Ruth. "Harry didn't even speak to me."

"In my defense you did call me a bastard. I felt a friendlier face was needed." Harry hoped Ruth would take the blame.

"You did play the part of that name I called you. You deserved it." That was Ruth's reply starting to feel more indignant than she really meant to feel.

Finally Ruth smiled at Harry and said, "we'll discuss it over dinner you are fixing at my place where Tom is not invited."

Tom feigned hurt feelings. Danny and Zoe were left speechless as Harry pulled Ruth to her feet and they exited The George together. Both were smiling.


	11. So Far in this reality

So far in this alternate reality, Ruth thought to herself, _I've managed to avoid being kidnapped. I've kept Tom Quinn from shooting Harry, yet still brought him and Christine back together, and let Tom see that it was time to move on from the service or he'd end up like his predecessor Lucas North._ Ruth shuttered recalling Lucas North was really John Bateman. She was going to have to feed that information to Harry in a slower manner as North or rather Bateman was where he should be in a prison, it just happened to be one in Russia, but she'd cross that bridge when the year arrived. She also remembered how Harry had blinders on when it came to North/Bateman. Later she would send out information as she knew where the real Lucas North's body was, that would come to Harry from another source other than her. She was thinking so far ahead and need to focus more on the here and now.

The night after the EERE exercise, Harry was true to his promise and he and Ruth gave up on food and found their way to bed and again there would be little sleeping as they discovered new ways to please each other. To Ruth this world was not yet real so she felt she could live as she liked. Yet there were times this world was more real and it was the one she really wanted to have her life. She and Harry were finding ways to keep their personal and professional life separate and Ruth in this reality did not care what anyone thought of her. She even let Sam know that being bonkers was a good thing at times. Her intell had other departments fighting for her services, but her bond with Harry was growing stronger. She only hoped this time he asked her to marry him several years sooner, and not at someone's funeral. As she entered her second year in her alternate reality, she knew it would be a dangerous time for herself, Danny and Adam.

She was already plotting how to keep Danny from dying. She'd changed reality once, but nothing on the scale she was about to attempt. Part of Ruth wondered if she should. Life was good with Harry. They were practically living together, yet she wondered if in this reality his love was as strong. They'd not been tested and pulled apart. Perhaps she should let one of the memories run its course to see how Harry reacted. Was she loved by him or was she just another asset? She recalled the relief that flooded his entire body when she delivered the DNA results pertaining to Sasha and the information that Elena was a double agent never really working for England. At first he hadn't believed her, but the she provided additional details, hacking into Russian Intelligence and prowling around archives many would overlook. At least she took 10 years off the 30 years he had worried about what happened in the other lifetime. It was the least she could do. Again she thought, Should I be playing god?

These bouts of consciousness only attacked her on rare occasions. She knew in this reality she was saving lives, but would it ultimately condemn her and like dominoes take someone else's' life. There had to be balance in the universe. Would Harry grow tired of her, or had he truly changed. She remembered his famous comment about not being emotionally forthright, that had been after George's death, but in this reality she will never meet George, and his life with Nico will continue. Hopefully, she can also stop her exile, but before that there will be several other items to attend to, including her old friend Andrew, she knew his attempt at blackmailing the government should be just around the next few weeks, and she didn't relish being tied to a bannister and watching him die. She would have to determine a way where he is caught.

While she didn't mind the brilliant part of her tittle, Bonkers put her off a bit more.

As for Harry she still wasn't sure if he loved her as there had been no test, or if he just desired her as he had desired so many in the past. Was she just an asset to Harry?

_Editor's note, sorry for delay, and promise to pick up the action more, there has to be a ripple effect of Ruth's all knowing actions…_


End file.
